Sonmanic3 (Even The Cutest Relationships Have Issues)
by Yaoicoupleluver
Summary: In this chapter, you will find out what was in the dark base and you'll find a little bit more about the headquarters. Later on, Sonic goes back to see Manic but only to be sent back, only minutes after because of Frank.


Hi there, everyone! After a long time of not uploading anything, I'm back! This one's just to continue with my 'Sonmanic' story, so I really hope you all enjoy this one!

Now, you're going to find out what startled poor Sonikku. So, without further ado, here! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Son****manic****#3****, Even the Cutest Relationships ****Ha****ve Issues**

The shadow gets closer and closer to me, as my heart continues to pound in my chest. The shadow disappears and a figure emerges. A very tiny cat with a glowing bell on him I see. I hear a metallic rattling sound again, and another shadow forms but this one keeps fading. The small cat runs over to the shadow, which makes the figure visible. "Richard, is that you?" I ask.

"Sonic, boy!" I hear Richard holler.

"Hey, there, man. Give me a second to do something." I announce, and I begin tapping my foot on the floor, which makes the lights above us switch on. "Nifty, eh?" I ask cockily.

Richard blinks a few times. "How did you know how to do that?" He asks me in astonishment.

I chuckle. "Well, since I'm Uncle Chuck's nephew, he's going to tell me all of the cool life savers in this place." I reply cockily.

"True." He states. "Oh, there you are, Fluzz!" He exclaims like a little girl. He then begins squealing. "Who's a cute kitty? Yes, yes, you are. C'mon over here, then." He continues to squeal.

The small fluffy ginger kitten runs over to Richard, while he meows happily, which makes Richard squeal even more. "When did we get a kitten?" I ask Richard.

He tries to calm down. "I found him on our last mission. He looked lost, so I bought him back to the base and cleaned him up and looked after him. He's now recovering splendidly." Richard says with a wide, beaming smile. "He's a very cute cat and he really makes this place feel a whole lot more homely. He's the best!" Richard squeals.

I chuckle lightly. "You're like a big child sometimes, you know?" I ask him.

"Well, it's nice to keep the good bits of your inner child." He says.

I look at him. "Yeah, you're right. I try and be playful and collected."

"Yeah, true. Anyways, where were you yesterday?" He asks.

I blush. "I just went to pick up a few things for Unk, and I bumped into my long lost boyfriend. He invited me around his and I spent the night with him. His name's Manic and he was very happy to see me and, like always, he is as cute as he was back then." I say happily as I blush.

Richard chuckles. "You have a very visible blush, you know?"

"No, I didn't know…" I pondered, blushing even more in the process. "Manic hasn't told me, he's probably too busy blushing to notice me blushing because, let's face it, I am sexy!" I reply cockily. I really can't stop myself from being so cocky.

Richard chuckles. "I'm sure many people admire you but don't let it get to your head, it could make things difficult for both you and Manic in the future." Richard warns me.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." I assure him.

"I hope you're right." Richard replies.

"I promise." I assure him again and put my thumb up in my signature pose.

Richard mutters something to himself. "Just keep me posted, okay?" Richard says.

I nod. "So, shall we get along, then?" I say.

Richard shakes his head. "Don't avoid the question, Sonic. I may be your friend but that doesn't mean that everything you do is acceptable." Richard says sternly.

"Okay, okay. God..." I say annoyed. "Are you coming, then or shall I just go down on my own?" I ask.

"I've got to get Fluzz some milk, so I'll be down in a few more minutes." Richard says and the cat meows in delight when he hears the word 'milk.'

I huff. "Fine, suit yourself. You care about that kitten too much." I say and walk over to the glass teleporter and step inside. I press the room I need to go to.

"Hey, don't say that about Fluzz!" He shouts back as he takes the cat over to the kitchen to get the milk for him.

Within moments, I arrive in the centre of the base. The base is very modern, compared to Robotnic's ugly bleak 'high tech' buildings; this base is painted a nice blue colour. There are many machines dotted about, as well and many scientists researching and constantly experimenting. I notice one of the scientists, David trying to create a compound. "Yo, David! What you up to?" I ask him.

"This compound? I'm trying to make an indestructible compound, but I'm not having much luck."

"Right, good luck with that, my man." I say happily and begin to walk off.

"Oh, Sonic, your Uncle needs to see you." I hear David say.

I wave my hand behind my back as a 'thank you' gesture and continue walking. I walk past a big machine and I walk up the stairs that take me to Chuck's office. I walk in. "Hey, Unk!" I holler.

"Sonic, how many times do I need to tell you to _knock_?" Chuck asks me.

"You never have before, though."

"Exactly! That's a good thing, isn't it?" Chuck asks me.

"I guess…" I ponder.

"Well, I was just thinking back to when you were depressed, you lost your attitude and became very quiet. I see that trip did help you, then and you said it wouldn't. Ha!" Chuck says crazily. He may be my Uncle but he is… crazy.

"Okay, okay. You were right. Are you happy now?" I ask rudely.

"Of course I am! I was actually worried about you; you know? It's great to have you back to your old self. You ready to prepare for our next mission, then?" He asks me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I respond bluntly.

"Now, now, don't be like this. C'mon, smile, you love work like your Uncle, don't you!" He exclaims.

"Well, no." I mutter under my breath.

"Good! Let's get cracking, then!" Chuck exclaims. "Our troops have been checking the perimeter of Robotnic's base and it hasn't been good. There are too many swat bots there and, for a reason we have just discovered, many of our troops disappeared when they walked past a certain point. There's an invisible teleporter there. We can't get in without that being disabled, so for now, I just want you to head back to where you found those supplies. You can check in with Manic, as well, we won't need you much today." Chuck says, which makes me perk up immediately.

"Thanks, Unk! I'll be seeing you, then." I say and speed out of the room and down the stairs to get to the teleporter.

I hear a beeping sound and then I look at the source of the beeping, my communication watch. "Hey, Unk. What's up?" I ask happily.

"Do you really forget about this communication watch I gave you? Anyways, have a good day and try and stay as oblivious as you possibly can. We don't want Robotnic knowing where we are situated."

"Okay, will do." I say.

"Good, see you, Sonny!" He exclaims and then he disconnects. I get to the portal, I walk inside and I quickly press the button that takes me to the floor that I need to get to.

I arrive back in ground level of the base. I speed over to the big door and look through the electronic peep hole to check my surroundings. "The coast's clear." I say to myself and press the button.

"Sonic!" I hear someone shout.

"What?" I ask rudely.

"It's Richard. If you go and see Manic again, please try and take what I warned you about into account." Richard warns me, yet again.

"I'm sure you're just being protective. I know Manic better than you do, so just butt out." I state rudely and speed out of the door.

"Cocky twerp!" I hear Richard call back. He's just being stupid, I know Manic better than anyone else, and it will all be fine. I speed along the tarmac for a few minutes, until I hit the dusty road I travelled along earlier. It has stopped raining now, but it's still muddy. I dodge a few mud puddles and speed on to Manic's house, well shack.

I arrive at his house and give a gentle knock on the door. The wooden door opens with a shocked but teary eyed figure. They got a door now? "Sonic!" The figure gasps and lunges at me.

"Hey, baby." I say nicely.

He blushes. "H-hey."

"So, you going to invite me in or not?" I tease.

"Y-yes, of course!" Manic exclaims and moves aside, so I can step in. He closes the door behind himself and stands there silently.

"Why were you crying?" I ask him.

"Oh, it's n-nothing…" He says.

"Your tears say otherwise." I reply, concerned.

Manic sighs. "I was missing you…" Manic says and shyly sways his foot by his side.

"Well, I'm here now! Besides, you don't have to worry. I have no problem with you missing me, at all!" I say happily.

"Okay… Thanks…" Manic says shyly.

"So, when did you get a proper door?" I ask.

"Oh, I just found it, so Frank dusted it off and fitted it and such. I even found a few more bits for our home." Aw, even though this isn't high quality, at all, he still really appreciates it. "We'll be able to build a second floor eventually, as well. Not only that, we found some wood as well, so we will be able to use that to pretty up the floors." Manic said.

"Aw, that's great! When this is over, I promise you, we'll all be somewhere a whole lot better." I say to Manic, which makes him blush. Why is he so cute?

"Thanks, S-Sonic…" He says and smiles lightly.

"No problem, baby."

"Would you like a drink, Sonic?" He asks me as he walks into the kitchen.

"Sure! What do you have?" I ask him.

"Hmm, well, we have water, tea or you could have some orange juice?" He asks me.

"I'll have orange juice, baby." I respond with.

"Okay, I'll make that for you now." Manic replies cutely.

"Okay, then." I say.

Manic starts with making both me and himself some orange juice. After he does this, I see him struggle up to get something."S-Sonic, I can't quite reach the chocolates." Manic struggles.

"Don't worry, I'm coming!" I announce as I get into the kitchen and lift him up onto my shoulders. "Try getting them now." I say happily.

Manic reaches for them and giggles cutely. "I've got them, Sonic." He says happily. "I'm sorry that you had to lift me to get them..." He ponders.

"Hey, no biggie! It just shows how much you need my help." I say and set him down.

He looks at me. "Sonic, I love you..." He says and smiles lightly.

I take his hand and I hold it tightly. "I love you too, my li'l Manic." "Are these chocolates for us?" I ask Manic.

He smiles. "Yeah, I saved them for a special occasion, just like now." Manic says happily. "Let's go into the living room and eat them." He mumbles something else.

"Great, what did you just mumble?" I ask him.

"We could maybe snuggle together, as well?" He asks me.

"Of course we can, baby!" I exclaim happily.

Manic looks at me and then begins to squeal. "Yay!" He exclaims happily. We both walk into the living room together, Manic clutching on to the chocolates tightly while I was holding the drinks for us.

Once we get inside, Manic gets on to the couch, whilst I place our drinks on the table. Manic moves closer to me and I let him lie on me, while I hold him close and make him feel safe. "Sonic…" He says.

"Yes, baby?" I ask him.

"I love you…" He says, as if he's ashamed of being in love with me.

"I love you too baby. Don't be ashamed of loving me, I don't think that you're weaker than me, at all." I say happily.

Manic shudders a little. "I know… but, I worry that you're just winding me up… You're not really gay, are you? You just want to hurt me…" Manic says which really begins to scare me.

"Manic… What makes you think that?" I ask. Then, all of the sudden, I hear the door open. Frank must be back. I hear Frank moving some stuff into the kitchen and messing about with things in there. I then hear footsteps. I look to the door that separates the small living room from the hallway, Manic's bedroom and the kitchen. Standing at the door was Frank.

He shuffles his feet a little, clearly showing nervousness about something. I don't know why he's nervous. "Oh, hi, boys. I didn't know that Sonic was coming around today, Manic." Frank says, croakily almost like he was going to cry. What's up with him? Is he okay?

I decide to answer the question. "I just came over here to see Manic and spend some time with him. My Uncle doesn't need me for anything today, so I thought I'd use my spare time in the best way." I respond with, happily.

"Ah, right. I get you." He says. "Do you boys want a drink?" He asks.

"Manic, do you want a drink?" I whisper to him.

"No thank you, Sonic." He whispers back so softly that the most I can hear is breath.

"We're okay; we've got our drinks on the table, by there." I said.

"Oh yes, I see them now. Well, you have fun cuddling." He says.

"Will do!" I shout. Frank walks out of the room. Then, I hear a kettle boil, so he must be in the kitchen by now.

"Sonic… Can you please try and tone down? Frank's not used to such a 'forward' behaviour." Manic states.

"I'm only being me, is that a problem?" I ask him.

"Not for me but, I know it could be for him… Just, please try and tone it down because, it's not fair on him." He says.

"Not fair on him for what? What have I done?" I ask him.

"Nothing, just…" He says.

"What?" I snap.

"I can't tell you… It doesn't matter, anyways." Manic says, trying to dismiss the subject.

"Why can't you? You should be able to trust me, shouldn't you? I thought you loved me?" I ask him.

"I heard that, Sonic!" I hear a gruff male voice call out.

I look to the door. "Huh?" I say, confused.

"You, you don't say that to my son. You can't manipulate Manic by making him feel guilty like that… That's just bad. So, please, if you know what's good for you, leave." He states, which totally throws me off.

"Woah, hold up!" I say.

"No buts, get out!" He shouts.

"I haven't done anything, though!" I shout back.

"Guys like you aren't good for Manic, I want the best for him and that's… clearly not you." He states, angrily.

"What? I haven't done a thing. You're just paranoid." I say.

"That may be so, but, at least it can come in handy in situations, like this." He states calmly.

"Alright, be that way, old man. I haven't done anything to your son, and I just know he'll defend me. You don't know what happened." I say, surrendering.

"I heard enough, and that of what I heard, wasn't any good. So, please, just leave our home." He says, trying to retain his calm.

"Alright, I'll go. Good riddance." I say angrily and dash off the couch. Frank steps aside and I open the door and speed on out, ready to totally lose it when I get home.

My God… What happened there? Is Frank worried about Manic or is there something else at play here? Sonic shouldn't have said that, though but I'm sure Manic understands. I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter; I certainly have enjoyed writing it!

The next chapter will start totally differently. As you may have noticed, the point of view for every chapter has either been Sonic or Manic. Next time, I'm introducing a new character. Many of you should know who I'm on about. Until then, everybody! Take care~


End file.
